


Robin Affinity

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: What's it about a raven than obtains the trusts of robins?





	Robin Affinity

Bruce sat in the JL Watch Tower staring at the file.

Jason had disappeared, leaving them again. He wondered…

Raven had appeared after Jason’s death, and appeared was the right word for her. He remembered seeing the photos of her on the news when Dick had formed the Titans.

Dick had always been astute at forming friendships. He’d managed t befriend Garth, Roy and Wally when there’d been separate hero families. Of course that was before the Invasion and before the JL was formed. The forming of the JL was the first time hero families had actually banded together. Now, there’d been known times for heroes to work together.

He with Clark and Diana.

Oliver with Barry and Jefferson.

Arthur with Hal and J’onn.

They were separate, operating in their own codes and rules, morals, struggling to make their homes safer. Dick had bonded with Roy, Wally and Garth, unsurprisingly, but the boys had had no intentions of leaving the families they were safely bonded with.

Then the Invasion had happened, the JL had formed, Jason was dead, and Dick run off.

Dick had formed the Titans, with the Alien Princess who crashed here mere months after the JL had formally formed, with the greenling of the scientific Doomsday Patrol, the cyborg who had vanished after helping rid them of the Invaders, and a demon.

Bruce had been relieved at the first sight of Dick on the news, especially after the blow out Dick had had with some child, a child who showed up later to become Robin.

But Raven had been the one to draw Dick out of his sordid state, his pain and fury and anger, it had been her who dragged his son back. The real Dick was back.

Tim had then met Raven, and gone to the Titans, Tim had been a nervous wreck, and a growing case of stress. Bruce feared the young kid was going to snap, so Dick and he had devised Tim going to the Titans. Tim’s first friend on his Titans: Raven. The older girl had somehow made Tim less stressed, Raven had ‘shown him real stress’. Raven had somehow put everything in perspective for Tim, something Bruce was grateful for.

Bruce had thought this to be a unique twist between his sons and outsiders, knowing full well that none of his children took to outsiders particularly well. Raven however was always spoken about with high reguard.

Then they’d gotten Damian, Bruce was at a loss what to do with his youngest. Damian had been lied to, manipulated and used by Talia, then the League of Assassin, and then there’d been the Court of Owls; whom never seemed to cease in their attempt to take his family away from him. At a loss, Dick had offered the Titans as a refuge for Damian. It was a last ditch effort Bruce, in hopes that Damian could sever ties with Talia and the LoA permanently, in hopes that he could have Damian be his child, to know he was loved and wanted.

And again, Raven had somehow managed to be put in high regard in a short period of time.

But then there was Jason, a son Bruce had lost twice, and he too had bonded with Raven. To what extent Bruce didn’t know because Jason and he were not on speaking terms. Jason had disappeared again too, and somehow, Raven maintained contact with him.

“What are you looking for?” a voice said behind him and Bruce turned slightly to see Clark there.

“Hn,” he grunted and turned back to the file before him.

What was it about Raven that had all of his children falling to heel for her. Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian? Even Cass and Steph wanted to get to know her better since their time in San Francisco with a surly healing Jason who had been trying to get out of the Tower.

“Raven, B…”

“They all like her,” he grounded out.

“Yeah, and Zatanna said she’s dangerous, Bats and dangerous things aren’t exactly new. Everyone knows your family’s affinity for dangerous beings and things,” Clark shrugged.

“And Zatanna is a girl Dick’s age, why did we value her opinion so much?” Bruce whispered.

“Because she is a hero,” he answered.

“Not for this.” Bruce just stared at the screen and he tried to figure it out. It wasn’t like is children would foolishly trust just anyone, and that someone must have been trustworthy for she was a demon.

* * *

 

Raven sat on the roof, focusing on her breathing.

“Surrender girl, you wwere sired to serve me…” his voice purred.

“I was sired to serve no one,” she whispered back.

“You do not possess the power to stop me, girl.”

“You do not possess the power to fight me,” she replied.

“You will lose.”

“Perhaps, in time.”

“You cannot win against me girl.”

“No, I can’t, but I can destroy you. You made a mistake, sire.”

“I Make No Mistakes!”

“You sired me, you killed my mother, you threatened my world, and you threatened my family. I am not a little girl anymore, Trigon, my power is not yours and you possess no hold over me. I am no weak son for you to sow your will in, I am your only daughter, and I am you greatest mistake.”

“And I will destroy you,” he snarled.

“You are welcomed to try,” she countered calmly slamming the mental doors shut for some peace at this moment. He roared in fury and she sighed as she opened her eyes to look out at the sea. The breeze ruffled her hair and her phone buzzed.

‘You are a pain in the ass! Stop Texting Me!’

‘No.”

Raven chuckled a bit as she could all but feel the Lazarus Pit frustrations radiating off of her new friend. She hopped onto her feet, her fingers graced her necklace, the gift, and she walked to the door. There would be coming problems with her father, she wasn’t sure this was good or bad, it was a problem though. She would solve this though.


End file.
